Atonement
by samanddianefan10
Summary: Movie version. Set during the miscarriage scenes. Scarlett admits to Mammy that she needs Rhett; can he be the husband that she needs him to be?


"Rhett..I want Rhett," Scarlett cried out as Mammy wiped away the sweat from her face. She had cried it out so low she sounded like a poor newborn kitten but Mammy could distinctly hear what Mrs. Butler had said. Still, in her condition, after taking a nasty fall down the stairs and losing a child, Mammy thought she had better make sure of what she wanted before crossing Mrs. Butler. She may be in a weakened state at the moment, but Mammy sure didn't want to cross her. Mrs. Butler had a memory like an elephant and a temper worse than any man she had ever met.

"What'd you say child? I'll getch you anything you need. Just tell old Mammy what you need. You just lie down and worry about taking care of yourself."

Scarlett, pale and tearful, looked over at her childhood nanny. "I want Rhett. Will you bring him in to see me?"

This was serious. Mrs. Butler was never kind nor considerate, and she always demanded, never asked. Mammy got up right away and exited the room.

Rhett tore his head out of his hands and stood up. "Mammy, how is she? Is she going to be okay? I know she hates me and she has the right and I don't care about that but is she.. is she in her right mind?"

Mammy took a deep breath." Cap'tn Butler, I ain't no expert, and I've known Mrs. Butler all her life. I ain't never seen her like this. She's beside herself with grief. She only wants one thing…"

"Well tell me! I'll get it for her. Money's no object. Is it gold? Jewlery? A new house? A vacation? Anything she names I'll walk the globe to get it for her. All she has to do is ask."

"Capt'n Butler… she asked for you."

The room grew quiet as all of the tension of the past few days came to a head. She could see the tears fill his eyes as he tried to fight them back, knowing he had to be strong for his wife. He looked at Melly, who smiled at him kindly. Melly approached him and took his arm.

"Now listen to me, Captain Butler. You dry those eyes. She mustn't know that you've been crying. She needs you more than ever. I told you she loved you," she laughed. "She loves you. You're her husband. Why else would she be asking for you? This is your chance to make things right. She needs you to be the man she loves, and you can do it. I believe in you, and so does she. Scarlett is a good woman, Captain. You know that, that's why you married her. Treat her as the woman you married. The woman you fell in love with. She's just an angel who needs your love right now."

Rhett looked at her and studied her closely. "Why…why can't Scarlett be more like you?"

They both said nothing, knowing very well that Rhett would not love Scarlett for anything less than what she was.

00000

Rhett knocked on the door.

"Who..who is it?" Scarlett weakly called out.

"It's me, Scarlett. It's Rhett."

"Come in," she said a little too anxiously.

He walked in and tried not to stare. He wasn't used to seeing his wife like this. Gone was the headstrong, unafraid woman who could take on the world. Here lying in front of him was a meek, helpless, tiny woman, who needed him. He just hoped he could be the man she needed him to be.

"Scarlett…" Rhett's voice cracked.

"You're here…" she smiled weakly. "I didn't think you would be."

"You didn't? Didn't Mammy tell you? I've been outside of this room the entire time…the entire time. I would have been by your side if I only thought that you…."

Scarlett looked at him suspiciously. "Well you're here now and I suppose that counts for something."

"I know it's not much, and I will do anything you want me to."

"Anything?" Scarlett raised her eyebrow. 

Rhett knew that look very well. It was the look she gave him when she demanded a new house be built in Atlanta, or when she got her new wardrobe. He sighed. At least there was some penance he could do to atone for his sins.

"Very well, my darling. You can have anything you want."

"Would you…would you mind coming over here and lying next to me and just holding me for a while?" She looked at him with such childlike innocence. She reminded him of the girl he fell in love with before the war had changed everything. Who would have thought that Scarlett O'Hara would have been content with just a hug?

Rhett smiled and made his way next to her. "Yes my pet. I'll be glad to. I'll take good care of you if you just let me. We're both so much alike you know."

"I don't want to be like you," Scarlett pouted as she adjusted herself away from him.

Rhett laughed as he put his arm back around her. "Whatever you say Scarlett. You always were the obstinate one."

"If you came in here to call me names then you go away and send Mammy back in here."

Rhett looked at her with those dark eyes of his, and Scarlett couldn't help but break into a grin. "I do feel safe whenever you're around Rhett, I'll say that much."

"And one day you'll say much more. Have you forgotten what I hope to hear from you?"

Scarlett froze up. "No, I haven't." She knew he meant he wanted her to tell him she loved him.

"Don't worry, I know the time isn't right. Just take your time. Why don't you go to sleep? I'll be right here when you wake up."

As she turned around, she muttered something but nothing quite audible. Rhett knew that if he pressed her, she would deny it, so he thought it best he let it go. So for tonight, it was enough to know that he'd heard it, and suddenly the world became right again, even for the tiniest of moments.

The end


End file.
